


Szczęście

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, trochę fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam zastanawia się czy dobrze postąpił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęście

Sam wiedział, że ludzie rzadko się modlą, zbyt zajęci nowoczesnością i własnymi problemami. Tylko, że on nie był jak oni. Zawsze, mimo nauki, polowań i całych tych przyziemnych spraw, wieczorem, tuż przed położeniem się do łóżka, zaczynał się modlić. Zaczął kiedy był mały. Zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy nikt go nie mógł usłyszeć. Po prostu do kogoś mówił. Dopiero potem zaczął się zastanawiać do kogo, tak właściwie, mógłby skierować swoje słowa. Boga odrzucił, bo jeśli istniał, to znaczyło, że wcale im nie pomógł po tym, co ich spotkało kiedy Sam był mały. Wtedy pomyślał o archaniołach. Michał odpadał, bo zbyt przypominał mu jego brata, a Gabriel — z tego co wiedział — to boży wojownik, a wojowników Sam miał po czubek nosa. Rafał… on był regentem słońca, a słońce to światło, które wytyka wszystkie wady i niedoskonałości. Za to Lucyfer… szatan przeciwstawił się swojemu ojcu, tak jak Sam chciał to zrobić. Był odrzucany przez „tych dobrych” z powodu swojej inności i przekonań. Zdecydowanie nadawał się by kierować do niego modlitwy. Więc Sam to robił. I czasem miał wrażenie, że szatan słuchał, mimo że nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Parę lat później, młodszy Winchester zastanawiał się czy postąpił wtedy właściwie. Jednak natychmiast wyrzucał te myśli z głowy czując jak ciepłe ciało upadłego archanioła, przyciska się do jego, i oplata go ramionami.

— Kocham Cię — wymruczał w czuprynę Lucyfera, który udawał, że śpi, wykorzystując okazję by bezkarnie przytulać Sama ze wszystkich stron.

Szatan odpowiedział parę godzin później, gdy wyplątał się z pościeli. Nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć lepszego towarzysza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
